Magic Item Enchantment and Crafting
This is the crafting system Yuuki typically uses for his campaigns. It differentiates enchanted equipment versus magical equipment and uses a different process between the two. It also uses the Downtime Activity System as its bases. Enchantments Enchantments as used here are effectively spell effects stored in a weapon which can then be utilized. Enchantments can be added to any weapons, equipment, or accessories of superior quality. This is determined by the DM, but is effectively anything 'masterwork' or '+1' quality just through a high success in crafting. # Acquire a suitable item for enchantment # Turn it into a magic vessel. ## Typically done through a downtime activity, it ambiguously involves expending magic a DM-determined number of times in such a way, as to implant magic until the item becomes capable of housing magic. (Some specifics to be added later) # Work the vessel to hold and unleash the specific effect ## Once the vessel can hold magic, casting the spell a DM-determined number of times to implant it and 'teach' the vessel to recharge naturally with the spell. This process is magic intensive, and the difficulty can be lowered or raised based on the limitations added or removed, the level of the spell effect, the recharge time, and/or amount of charges to be stored. Magic Equipment Magical equipment here is the more traditional magical item in the sense that it has some innate magical effect, its properties are twisted for the sake of the effects, the effect can be toggled on or off, or it houses a unique effect incompatible with a spell. This gear is created with the magical effect at the time of fabrication and often requires a skilled mage and a skilled artisan working together, or an individual who is both a skilled mage and artisan. This also heavily relies on the Downtime Activity System by Yuuki. # Research the effects ## The more unique and atypical the effect is from a spell, or more powerful it is, the more challenging devising a system to create the item will be. This is generally also specialized to the type of equipment the effect will go on. ## This typically requires a specific arcane psuedo-spell and/or some physical material to be included in the crafting process. # Craft the item of superior quality ## This is generally an tool (ability) check, such as Blacksmithing Tools (Strength) or Leatherworking Tools (Dexterity) or whatever is appropriate. ## This is a first point of possible failure. As there is a certain quality threshold that must be reached for the equipment to take the effect. It is entirely possible to craft an item successfully, but of average or merely functional quality. If this happens, the magical effect will not take in the process. # Successfully implant the effect ## This is generally an ability check of appropriate nature, same as above. This is generally a success or failure, but a DM may decide to allow a partial success (something not as good as originally desired) or may give a bonus for a high check (remove a limitation, increase the effect, or whatever makes sense) ## This is a second point of possible failure. Whatever special arcane elements, ingredients, or whatever are applied, need to be done successfully as per the process. If it fails, then the effect won't take regardless of whether or not the equipment was made of sufficient quality. Example: Players want to make a bow which allows wind magic to curve arrows, to reach around cover. Mechanically, this would be an effect that ignores 1/2, 3/4, and maybe even full cover (though the full cover might be at disadvantage as the archer does not see the target). There are a few force and wind based spells at low level. So this effect can maybe considered to be something on the low-end of magic as it's just 'pushing' an arrow around a bit. I'd check if the mage performing the arcane side of this knows any spells that are directly relevant or if they'll have to find the information for that sort of spell somewhere. They would need work out an 'implant' version of that magic regardless, but knowing some relevant spells means they would likely start closer to the goal. I might also require them to acquire an item, like feathers from the wing of a large avian, or a stone that was hit by lightning, or something thematically appropriate to be fashioned into the crafting of the bow. Once the item was acquired, the proper facilities were available, then checks would need to occur to make it based on the above step 2 and 3. If successful, then the bow would function as intended. If not successful, then the information would be present for another attempt if needed. Category:Homebrew Content